1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to: a lens body provided with a lens for condensing light from a light source; a light source unit provided with the lens body; and a lighting system provided with the light source unit.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, a light emitting diode having a power-saving feature and a long-life feature has received attention as a light source for lighting, a lighting system using a light emitting diode has come into wider use in various fields, and lighting systems suitable for respective intended applications have been developed.
For example, there is a lighting system provided with a lens for condensing light from a light emitting diode mounted on a substrate and emitting condensed light in a predetermined direction (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-150255).